Lust Venom
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Ruby was stung by Tyrian instead of Qrow, and instead of a lethal toxin, the venom was meant to distract the target through increased bodily lust. Contains: Yuri. Requested by anonymous, and winner of the one shot drabbles poll.


**I present to you the winner of the Sinful's Drabbles one-shot poll! And kinda out of nowhere to. It was in fifth place for days before suddenly shooting to the top stop over the course of a few hours. Not sure if that means a lot of people wanted to see it and just forgot to vote until later, or if a lot of newbie's to my profile found the poll and started voting, but either way, here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nora took a deep breath, her grip on her hammer tightening as she watched the horizon. Ruby was unconscious next to a nearby tree, the wound on her size treated, but there had only been so much that they could do for her other than keeping her hydrated and keeping her safe. She was alone with their unconscious team leader for the time being it seemed.

Qrow had nearly evisorated Tyrian after the scorpion had stung Ruby. The actual wound wasn't very deep, but from the way Ruby had collapsed, it was clear that she'd been poisoned by it. Tyrian had only barely escaped with his life when Qrow prioritized getting Ruby somewhere safe over killing him. Qrow and the others had gotten Ruby to a relatively safe seeming area away from the run down town.

Qrow had left to go find something that might cure Ruby. Jaune and Rin had gone together as well, heading in the other direction to hopefully cover more ground, and leaving Nora; the physically strongest of team RNJR/JRNR to guard Ruby while she rested and with any luck didn't die of faunus venom. Nora stood up in front of Ruby, who was slumped against a tree with her eyes closed. She had her hammer not only out, but charged up with her electricity, and was ready to strike anything if need be. No more of her friends were going to be hurt if she could do anything at all to prevent it. She refused to let it happen.

She kept looking back at Ruby as she slept. Her hand was covering the spot where she'd been hit, making her seem to be sleeping peacefully. She was so cute and innocent, so no change there she thought to herself. Nora blushed slightly at this. It was difficult to think of any of them as innocent with all the grimm they'd slaughtered on mass, but she guessed when it came down to it, battle lust and actual lust were very different things, so by her standards Ruby was still the most innocent person she knew, which surprised her given all the time she spent with Qrow.

After an hour or so of being on guard and on edge, Nora nearly jumped when the semi-silence was broken by Ruby. "Nor..a.." She said softly, starting to wake. Nora set down her weapon, nearly dropping it in surprise as she turned to Ruby, "Ruby? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Nora asked, wondering if she shouldn't just tell Ruby to keep resting. She knew that was what you were supposed to do, but it didn't make sense to her. Physical and mental movement were always the paths that Nora took, and she didn't see why others always seemed so against it.

"I.. I don't feel good.." She said, "It... it burns Nora.." Ruby whimpered, her body squirming, "It burns so bad.. it hurts Nora..please h-help me.. m-make it stop.." Nora filled with worry all over again when she heard this, "I'll get you some water, you're gonna be fine." Nora said, quickly getting some water for Ruby. Ruby gulped the water down, sighing happily for a moment before frowning, "Not enough.. why is it so hot?"

Nora checked Ruby's temperature and sure enough, her body was burning up. It wasn't too much of a surprise then when Ruby threw off her cloak, slowly undressing herself. In concept anyway, it still took Nora off guard, causing her own face to heat up as she looked away. "Ruby, you shouldn't be doing that, it might make things worse." She said, Ruby sighing in satisfaction again when she was naked, the cool air feeling incredible against her bare skin.

But again, it only lasted a few moments before the heat returned in full force. Ruby bit her lip, trying to think clearly, but unable from the toxin clouding her thoughts. She moved her hands, thinking that she could relieve the heat where it hurt the most. One hand went to her small chest, slowly groping herself as the other gently rubbed between her legs.

Nora couldn't help but look back in confusion when she heard Ruby moan softly, her eyes widening and jaw dropping when she realized what Ruby was doing. "W-why are you touching yourself like that!?" She questioned. "Feels.. good.." Ruby moaned in response, "Doesn't.. hurt.." Her movements started to get more deliberate, her fingers focusing on her nipples while the others gently pushed into her slit, which was dripping wet with arousal, almost certainly brought on by how the toxin was affecting her body.

Nora couldn't help but stare for a few moments, as the sight was so far removed from what Nora associated with Ruby that it was actually alien, not to mention... No, no this wasn't right, Nora realized, knowing she shouldn't be watching this. And yet it took a surprising amount of effort for her to look away, only for Ruby to grab her hand and pull her back, "N-no.. I can't make it stop by myself. I need help Nora.. I need it now.. please.." Ruby sounded almost in tears.

"What do you need?" Nora asked, wanting to help, and hoping Ruby wasn't saying what she thought she was saying. Said fears were confirmed several times over when Ruby pulled her down to the ground and pressed her lips against hers, "I need it bad Nora, it hurts, please help me.." She repeated, her meaning now quite a bit more clear as Ruby stared at her longingly. The younger girl was sweating like mad, she really was burning up Nora thought. Did she really need... that? Nora supposed toxins could be sweated out, and if there was anything Nora knew worked up a sweat...

"I-I'll help you Ruby." Nora said, her friend smiling in thanks, looking grateful as she laid against the tree, opening her legs as wide as she could, which was much wider than Nora had been expecting considering that she was nearly certain Ruby was still a virgin. She couldn't help but wonder why Tyrian would use a venom like this on Ruby. It was probably just because few things would create more of a distraction in battle, but the thought of what he might do with her on his way back to Salem was far too unsettling, and sent a shiver through Nora.

On the opposite side of that coin, Nora knew she'd never be unable to remove the sight before her, innocent little Ruby naked against the tree, skin glistening with sweat, lust in her eyes and legs open wide, from her mind. It was burned in there for eternity now, and the thought that she didn't mind it, even enjoyed this face, made Nora feel ashamed of herself.

But her friend needed her, so she mimicked Ruby; removing her clothes entirely. She lowered her head down slowly, hesitating for a few more moments until Ruby's pained whimpering urged her forward and she began licking Ruby's pussy gently. Nora had experimented with other girls before in order to find out what she liked. She'd determined that she was well into both males and females, and had gotten good at pleasuring both before she'd put all her focus on training and school.

Ruby moaned as she felt Nora's skilled tongue gliding across the outside of her slit before pushing inside. "N-Nora~" She moaned, locking her powerful legs around Nora's head to hold it against her pussy. Her hands gripped her by the hair, pushing her head more against her slit in the hopes that it would tell Nora she needed more of what she was feeling.

Nora's tongue pushed deeper inside, stirring Ruby's folds and rewarding Nora with remarkably sweet tasting juices. It again occurred to Nora that Ruby had never done this before, meaning that she was taking her friend's first time away from her, but considering the circumstances, she figured Ruby would forgive her. Ruby groaned, bucking her hips against Nora's face for more. Hell, Nora thought as she held onto Ruby's hips to push her tongue as deep as she could, maybe Ruby would even want to do it again.

With the lust toxin infecting her, and with her having no tolerance whatsoever, Ruby came in a matter of moments, drenching Nora's face in her juices. Nora lifted her head slightly, able to lick her lips and enjoying the taste of Ruby's juices; though Ruby's legs kept her from actually moving from her position. Ruby sighed in relief, "So.. much... better.." She seemed to be at peace, but it only lasted a few moments before her face wrinkled with agitation, "So hot.. it won't stop.."

"Don't worry Ruby," Nora said, looking up to look her friend in the eyes, "I won't stop until you feel better, okay?" She said, proving her point by pushing her tongue back inside before Ruby even answered, eliciting more moans from the other girl. "Th-thank you so much~" She moaned in thanks, hips continuing to gently buck against Nora's face as she ate her out.

The actions were starting to get Nora hot as well. She wanted to tell herself that it was just because she was taking so much of Ruby's juices and was being affected by the venom, but she knew venom didn't work that way. Plain and simple, the situation was arousing her. She couldn't help it, Ruby tasting so good, and her body was amazing. She had to question how no one had ever been flirting with Ruby back at the school before things had gone bad for them all. It just confirmed her belief that most people outside of their group were stupid.

Nora moved one hand away from Ruby's hips, pushing it between her legs and gently rubbing at her slit. Something to take the edge off she told herself as she continued feasting on Ruby, her tongue getting faster and more aggressive as she did. She moaned against Ruby's cunt as she began playing with her own, going from rubbing the outside of it gently to pushing her fingers inside, first two moving slowly, then three pumping fast as she listened to Ruby moan. The fact that it was her causing these moans served to rile her up, making the pleasure she was feeling greater.

When she could tell that Ruby was getting close, she adjusted the positon of her head slightly to bite down gently on her clit. The sudden intense jolt of pleasure from this caused Ruby to scream in bliss, her climax squirting more of her juices over Nora's already soaked face. Nora was well passed the point of resisting now, simply licking her lips and asking if Ruby needed any more, hoping the answer was yes.

Ruby nodded, but was now at least lucid enough to notice that Nora was in need as well. "Is.. is there a way we could both feel good?" She asked, feeling guilty that she'd been the only one feeling any pleasure. Nora smiled and nodded, having Ruby move her legs so they weren't holding her in place, then moving her away from the tree until she was laying on her back.

Nora positioned herself on top of Ruby, legs on either side of her head and slick pussy directly above her now bright red face, forming a sixty nine. "Just do what I do, okay?" Nora said before moving her head down and burying her tongue back inside of Ruby's pussy. Ruby moaned, taking a few moments to re-adjust to the feeling of the pleasure before she could focus. When she could, she tilted her head up, pulling Nora's hips down so she could mimic Nora's actions on her.

Nora groaned in delight as she felt Ruby's tongue enter her. The poor girl had no experience, and as such, no technique or really any skill. It was the fact that she'd already been getting close from her fingers, and the sheer taboo of the situation that brought Nora over the edge first, reaching her peak and letting her juices wash over Ruby's face before Ruby herself had gotten to her own orgasm; which Nora couldn't expect.

To help finish her off, Nora tried something a little more risky. As her tongue did its job inside of her, her hands slid over her soft skin, one finger teasingly prodding between her soft ass cheeks before suddenly pushing forward, penetrating her other hole. Ruby yelped in surprise, not even having known such a motion could create pleasure. The feeling was more than she could take, and she was over the edge in seconds, crying out Nora's name as she came.

They both panted for a few moments after that, pulling apart from the sixty nine they had formed. "Feeling.. better?" Nora asked. Ruby nodded, "Yeah.. it still burns a little, but I'll be fine, we can stop." She said. She'd gotten enough of her mind back to begin realizing what she was doing, and the embarrassment of her actions was slowly rising the more she began remembering about the last few minutes she'd spent with Nora. She wondered if Nora would be upset for making her do all of this with her..

These fears were silenced when Nora shook her head, "No, if you need more, you're getting more. One more round should be enough, and I've always wanted to try this one." She said with a smile, moving over to Ruby. Ruby couldn't argue with her, or maybe she just didn't want to. She moved her legs into the position Nora instructed her to, their legs interlocking so they could bring their wet pussies together.

"Now just move your hips like this." Nora said, getting a soft moan from both of them as she began moving, the motion causing their slits to rub together. Ruby nodded, doing the same motion and causing more friction between them. Soon they were both moving, the sounds of their moans growing louder as they picked up the pace, grinding themselves together harder with each buck of their hips.

It took them awhile to find any sort of decent rhythm between them, as at this point they'd both succumb to lust without the aid of venom in the system, and thought was out the window. But eventually they found a mutual pace to move at, hips bucking together harder and faster until their moans mixed together and likely echoed across the area around them. Nora realized in a split moment that, were they attacked at this moment, they'd both probably be dead, unable to stop at all, and unable to get to their weapons even if they were. Neither of them cared, and they kept going.

Before too much longer they had both reached the limit of what they could take, letting out pleasured screams as they went over the edge in near unison, screams that were muffled by Ruby pulling Nora into a kiss, moaning into it as their hips continued to move, only stopping when their climaxes had subsided. Even when they had, the kiss continued for several minutes after, only ending when they realized that if anyone showed up, enemy for ally, it would be more than a little awkward to be found like they were.

They got themselves as cleaned up as they could, dressed themselves, and made an unspoken agreement to never speak of this again, especially to the others on the team. They also made an equally unspoken agreement that they would absolutely be doing this again, possibly several more times. Venom or no, lust had been woken up inside Ruby, and like with all things with her, she didn't plan on being subtle about it.

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry if this was a little shorter than you would have wanted, or if it dragged on longer than you'd have preferred. If either of these are the case, let me know in the reviews, as well as what you thought of this one-shot over all. Please remember that the credit for this idea does not belong to me, as it was anonymously requested.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
